Going back to the Falls
by Damncalibraska
Summary: What if Dipper did not change his mind and stayed in Gravity falls to be his Grunkle Ford's apprentice? How would the twins cope up with being away from each other? Years after the wierdmageddon incident, Mabel goes back to good 'ol Gravity falls to visit her beloved brother hoping to restore their broken relationship, but things did not go as she expected. PLS LEAVE A REVIEW :D
1. Going Back to the Falls

Hey guys! so I finished my exams on Friday and I know I said that I'll be uploading right after i'm done with my finals, but I had to take a breather from all the stress and anxiety I had and only got myself to fully focus on the story this last night. So as I've said I would be editing "Some bits" of the story and that "bits" become a whole lot as I came across a major plot hole in the story and had to revise it in order to for the story to make sense, still I know that there will still be flaws in the plot that you may or may not figure out, but I've decided to just ignore those flaws because if i don't I'd end up dropping the story. There's no such thing as a perfect plot and if there is, I just don't acquire that kind of ability as I am quite a novice writer xD.

I'm still working on the chapter 2 but I did some sort of prologue that would somehow explain the situation further.

* * *

" _Look, I've been thinking about it I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home, and we'll chat online. We'll make it work."_

At that time, he made it sound so simple yet she still couldn't shake off the nagging feeling inside her that knew that by being apart from each other something between them would change inevitably.

But somehow they managed to make it work. Other than their daily phone calls and video chat online, occasionally, Mabel would make an effort to send him a letter filled with her much-loved stickers and stamps with a dash of glitter that had always been the cherry on top of all her stationaries and dipper would return the favor with equal amount of affection but with less mess and bedazzlement. Though Mabel didn't mind. It was the message inside that had real value anyway.

During her summer vacation, she journeys back to gravity falls and stays for about a month or so and comes home with her brother to Piedmont, California to celebrate their birthday before he goes back to resume his apprenticeship with their Grunkle Ford. And sometimes, if he had the time, Dipper would visit his family during holidays and leaves just before it ends.

Admittedly, travelling back and forth was profoundly exhausting, not to mention the cost of their travel expenses was quite costly. But to the twins, all of it was worth it.

Though in a way, they knew they wouldn't be able to keep this kind of setting forever. And at some point, their parents decided to put a stop to it momentarily, only allowing her to go from time to time as it was becoming even more dangerous now that she was a pubescent teen, and for her to travel alone without any supervision was quite a risk they weren't really willing to take. They would go, but with both of them constantly working, they couldn't really find the time to accompany her. So as gently as they could, they laid it down on her, discussing the disadvantages of her going back and forth between two distant places, and as much as it breaks their heart to see her smile fade as they spoke, they had to make her think rationally. Mabel nodded in understanding and went upstairs to inform her brother of the bad news. Although her mood lightened up in an instant as a solution came into mind. Days after that, Dipper came knocking at their door.

Yet that was just the first time they've encountered a fault in their seemingly perfect arrangement. The next one had been on Dipper, as he was not able to go back home for Christmas due to his plans of investigating another eerie town outside of Gravity falls with his Grunkle Ford. Mabel let it slide as he promised he'd make it up to her on her upcoming summer vacation.

And so, the "sorry I won't be able to come visit" type of scenario had been followed consecutively. Then little by little, Mabel could sense the gap broadening until she couldn't pull it back close together and they had become too detached that no matter how much she tried she couldn't bring back the type of closeness they once had.

She wanted to try and rekindle their bond, but he'd been away for far too long that she was having a hard time trying to harmonize with his new hobbies or obsessions. She already knows that he's taken a liking to weird stuff and she isn't that much disinterested regarding those things, but she isn't _that_ concerned either and now that he's been studying with their genius of an uncle, he uses words that are sometimes too diverse for her mind to comprehend. Eventually, it was as she feared the outcome would be. They've grown to be too different people that she almost didn't know who he was anymore.

His absence had been a factor that contributed to her change, adding the fact that life had suddenly punched her in the face and made her realize that high school really isn't as it is in the movies. What she had watched were just a bunch of lies adults made up to deceive kids in going to high school.

She'd been bullied for her taste in clothing. Bright colored schemes and a ton of accessories was what she thought made her outright charming. Her optimism was weak against the hurtful comments she'd received and her upbeat personality eventually wore down as it was both physically and mentally torturing to pretend to be happy when in reality you're all torn up inside because the things you thought was true had been a huge lie all along.

But she made it, regardless of the hardship she went through, thankfully she had her one and only true best friend by her side all the time, and finished high school with passing marks. She did it without depending on her brother that made her feel quite proud of herself. She made it on her own, without him.

Still, even if she hadn't spoken to him for so long, she still can't disregard the fact that he is her twin brother and that she misses him _so freaking much_.

So a few days after her graduation, she packed her bags and left for gravity falls. Even if it would hella awkward when she finally gets there and meets him, she couldn't care less. Because in just a few weeks, she'd be off to college and she might not really be able to see him again. And she was not missing this chance to restore their relationship, even if just a little.

* * *

So? Did'ya like it? Let me hear your thoughts! Review/Favorite/Follow! :D


	2. Chapter 1

So here's the edited version of the Chapter 1 that i've posted before. :D enjoy.

* * *

The sky was painted a picturesque amalgam of colours, with dimming blue overshadowing the remaining hints of orange and pink as the sun began to descend from the sky. Its warm rays settling on her face, with her eyes reflected its light, flickering as she observes the clump of trees along their way. She sighed heavily, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as her eyes began to grow weary.

She'd almost forgotten how long the trip was long and how undoubtedly exhausting it is, even though all she had done was to sit and wait until they finally arrive to her destination. And to think she'd been doing this for several times, it was surprising that she still wasn't used to it by now. Perhaps it was because she really haven't travelled this long for quite some time.

Mabel rests her arms on the window frame and shrugs off the aching feeling in her butt. She sighs.

"I guess I should cherish this moment huh?" She lets out a short laugh. "It would probably take several years before I could come back."

She decided to close her eyes and allow herself to doze off for the fourth time throughout the ride, the corner of her lips curling into a small smile as she felt a familiar giddy feeling as she imagines how it would be when she finally reconciles with the people from her past. She wonders if his Grunkle Ford still looks as young as the last time she saw him. She wasn't sure if it was because he's been imprisoned in another dimension for so long that his body was had not fully adjusted, or that he was using some sort of cream (she would nag him about this later). Soos would probably be there running the shack, his lifelong dream and Wendy would most probably be there, helping Soos out or hiding from the boys trailing behind her, Mabel had always been envious of her effortless charm and appeal to boys. She haven't talked to either Grenda or Candy since her last visit, she wonders if they still live in gravity falls, or had Grenda moved to Austria with Marius?

And then theres dipper, _Will he be glad to see me? Will he shy away like the introverted dork he is? Will he be in the shack when I get there?_

An abrupt bump had woken her from her shallow slumber, causing her hand to slip from the edge of the window, almost sending smacking her face at the seat across her. As soon as she'd recovered her eyes immediately scanned her surroundings realizing that she was the only passenger left.

 _The lesser people there is, the nearer we are._ She thought. She immediately looked to her side to find, the final indication that she had finally arrived. There it was, as rusty and unsteady looking as it were the last time she saw it, the water tower with the huge GRAVITY FALLS painted—or in this case, almost fading on it for the tourists to see.

The bus slowed down to a stop and the driver announced their arrival. In a flash she had grabbed her things and hastily took her luggage, almost tripping, as she dashed out of the bus. As she settled her things outside, she paused for a moment remember the very first time she and her brother had arrived in the eerie town. She recalls the mixture of anxiety from being far away from their parents and staying in a place she knows very much little of. Yet there was a tinge of thrill seeping through her veins that made her stomach churn in excitement as she visualized the probability of making new friends and even engaging herself in an _"epic summer romance"_ with some of the possible bachelors she might encounter in the next few days.

Her heart raced as it did before, a tear edging in her eyes as she stared at the place that made all her exhaustion fade away in one intake of the scenery before her.

"I'm finally back," she declared with a wide grin as she began to head for the shack.

Along the way she was greeted by some of the townsfolk who still knew her and she felt flattered that even though it's been years since she'd visited they still managed to remember her as 'the girl who made gravity falls much more lively'. Thankfully, the town hadn't changed that much with only a few additional stores and some repainted houses that she could still recognise. Other than that, it was all as she could remember and she easily found her way back to the shack.

Trailing her luggage behind her, she stared up at its façade, remembering how they would always fix it almost every other day, and how the 'S' could never stay in place. The triangular window of the attic that they had to replace every time they would break it due to their indoor golf game. And all the other unusual events that had taken place in the old shack.

 _All those wonderful adventure we had all happened here in Gravity falls. How I wish piedmont was the same._ She mused. True, struggling through high school itself had been an adventure, but that was one heck of an adventure was glad to be done with.

"Mabel?" Called a familiar voice from behind her.

She flinched and turns as she hears her name. Recognizing the person before her she grins and exclaims, "Grunkle Ford!" She dashed to wrap her arms around her Grunkle, "I missed you so much!"

"The same goes for me too," He replied, loosening his grip and eventually letting her go. "You should've told me you were coming. We could've picked you up.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Mabel chuckles.

"And a surprise it sure is. It's been a while, you look—" he eyes her from head to toe, stuttering in his loss for words.

 _Great? Now that would just be offensive._

"Very Adult like," he finished.

Mabel let out a small smile, "Almost," she corrected.

"Right, you're almost eighteen. I insisted to celebrate it, you know, a small gathering with a few close friends, but he insisted not to make a big deal out it. Odd for I recall you two celebrate your birthdays extravagantly." He frowns, "Sometimes I wonder if it was wrong of me to force him to stay and be my apprentice."

A long forgotten memory of broken promises came flashing back to her. That day he told her that he wanted to stay in Gravity Falls. She recalls how it completely broke her heart to hear him say those words with much finality, that he left no area for her to speak her mind, on what she felt regarding his sudden decision. Realizing that she was in no place to hold him back from his dream, no matter how much it hurt her, she let him go, and now their bond had become too fragile that she assumes a little fight would completely tear them apart.

Mabel shook her head lightly, somehow hesitant whether she wanted to agree or disagree with the man's statement. "It was his own decision to stay here. And besides, I did not put much effort into planning for it the past few years either. I guess celebrating it every year really has its cons. It can be frustrating at times," _Lies._ "I might not even make a fuss in celebrating it this year too," she faked a smile.

God knows how much she loved celebrating their birthday. It wasn't the presents she was looking forward to, it was the process of planning and making sure everything was going to go according to plan. And she usually has him to guide her along the way making it even more delightful.

But for the past few years that she wasn't able to visit Gravity falls, and he too wasn't able to go home due to some untimely circumstances she had to celebrate without him. And that reason alone wasn't worth the effort.

Her Grunkle's eyebrow knitted. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." she said with a giggle in the end

Ford chuckled at her familiar response. "It's good to know that at least it's only your physicality that has changed,"

Mabel's smiled almost faltered, but she quickly grins back before her Grunkle could even notice. She knew she was burying herself lie after lie, but it wasn't as if she had a choice. It would be pointless and a bit awkward to just tell him how much she'd changed as a person, and that the old Mabel had died and had been buried by her own hands. That the Mabel standing before him now was not the same naïve little girl who used stickers and glitters to solve her problems.

Besides, it would be nice to pretend, even for just a short while that she was as innocent as she was and that her world isn't as complicated and wretched as it is now.

"Yeah, still the same old Mabel," she hoped that she faked it enough that her Grunkle would not hear her discomfort in her own words.

"Anyway if you change your mind, just come to me if you need any help in with the party."

"Will do, Grunkle ford," Glancing at the shack, she hesitantly asks, "Is he there?"

Ford shook his head, and gestured to the woods. "He's been out all afternoon, but I reckon he'll be back before supper."

"Can I wait for him in o—" She stopped, realizing how she almost said 'our room', _You no longer share a that room, genius._ "—er, his room?"

She didn't miss the way her Grunkle's eyebrow arched at her abrupt pause, but he decided not to pay much attention to it.

"Of course," he said as he began to pick up one of her belongings, trailing them inside the shack with Mabel following along behind him.

The entrance was just as it was before, the cash register was still there. A lot of fake "peculiar" items were still lined up in the shelves along with some t-shirts and merchandise. She remembered how she loved working there and how much of a fool she was to think that she could run the place on her own. Mabel smiles as they walked by.

The living room was quite the same, one couch one television, only now it had a few machineries installed that Mabel couldn't identify. She trailed her fingers along the armrest of the couch, visualizing how her late Grunkle Stan would react to her return, thus she made a mental note to visit him sometime later.

They carefully ascended the creaky stairs up to the attic. She stared before the door that they used to share, which was now only _his_ room. Behind this door was the person she used to share everything with. And now feels as if he's a person she have yet to get to know once more. She felt her chest tighten.

Ford noticed his niece's hesitance. "Are you nervous?"

She nods once more. "Don't be. He's still your brother after all."

"Right," A small smile formed at the corner of her lips as her eyes remained downcast on the wooden floor. Her Grunkle placed a hand at her should and smiled at her comfortingly before taking his leave.

Mabel let out a breath, and with a shaky hand she reached for the knob and turned the door open.

She had a lot of notion regarding how the room they once shared was looked now, she assumed they've taken out her bed to make more room for dipper's gadgets and some inventions of his own. Her posters would probably be replaced of blueprints and other files that no longer fitted in his des and any other trace of her that once resided in that very room would be far long erased.

But what she saw inside was the exact opposite. Her eyes first landed on the mess atop of dipper's bed, or at least what remains of it, and the little scraps of papers on the floor next to it. Then to her right side, was her bed. Perfectly made and seemingly untouched for years. Her posters still hanging on the wall without any trace of scratch besides the one she could recall she had caused on her own years back.

She slowly walked towards her bed, the flooring creaking beneath her with every careful step that she took. She sat at the edge of her bed and ran her hand through her sheets. She took one of her pillows and buried her face in it, marveling at how clean and fragrant it was as if it had just been washed, contrary to what she believed would smell old or perhaps odorless. She swiped a finger over her bed frame and side table only to find that it had no speck of dust.

"Did he know that I was gonna come visit?" She mused. But later figured it was impossible as her decision to go back to Gravity falls had been impromptu and she specifically told her parents not to inform anyone. _Maybe he's been sleeping on my bed and used his own as some sort of dump for all his mess._ But Mabel knew Dipper, or at least she once did, and the Dipper she knew does not make his bed if not exceedingly needed. _Has he been cleaning my space all these years?_

Suddenly she heard the door creak open followed by a few short steps and that caused her heart to raise inside her chest.

"Mabel..?"

Even though his voice had certainly changed, getting a pitch lower than she was used to, she could still recognize to whom the voice belonged to. She slowly turned her head to meet the gaze that was almost the same as hers.

There he was standing frozen by the doorway, his hand still grasping the door knob and his eyes wide like saucers as he stared back at her. "Hi," she said sheepishly, and a smile crept on her tear stricken face. "I'm back,"

* * *

I'm still figuring out how dipper would react to Mabel's return, would he shy away? would it be awkward? or would he just go and hug her?

Anyway I hope you liked this better than the older version :D and again, REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE


	3. Author's Note

This is a one-shot and would probably have 2-3 chapters depending on my mood *laughs* since I have another fanfic in progress which will be posted under the other story I've recently published entitled "REVERSE FALLS", which obviously revolves around the reverse falls au, and is of course a Dipper and Mabel story (because I love pinecest so friggin much) AND it's rated M so if you're feeling a bit frisky you should go check that story out. (you can find it in my profile :D)

That being said, I hope the first chapter got you interested in my story (even just a bit) and please review (no mean comments please, I'm kinda sensitive. I apologize) , favorite, and follow :D

[UPDATE: 5/8/2017 9:45 PM]

I just wanted to add this to say, 'Nelli3' and to all those who might be wondering, i'm sorry to say that this will NOT be a pinecest fanfic. It would just depict the pure and deep bond between our two beloved characters and nothing more than what goes beyond what you consider as 'sibling love'. Though it would be filled with bittersweet moments that I hope you'll enjoy;)

[UPDATE: 5/19/2017 12:46 AM]

i just finished chapter 2 and will be uploading it right after this one. i just wanted to re-post this authors note to clarify things and to shamelessly promote again my other gravity falls based fanfic. xD


	4. Chapter 2

Excitement. Uneasiness. The need to just go and wrap him in one of her tight embrace. The anxiety when he just stood there across her, unmoving by the doorway. No words, not even a stutter. He remained there, gawking at her like a person who'd just seen a ghost, completely paralyzed in fear.

And she might as well be, a ghost that is. For all the years they've been apart she must've passed away along with his distant memories of ever growing up with her. Everything felt cold. His stare, her body. Yet her heart never ceased to pounce inside her. She felt something weird arising in the pit of her stomach, as if something was eating her from the inside making her want to throw out.

She suddenly felt self-conscious as he continued to stare at her, fiddling with her fingertips as she tried to avoid his gaze. They were running out of time and she'd regret it if she ended up going home with just a memory of having an intense staring contest with her brother. She breathed heavily closing her eyes momentarily in the process and glared back up at him causing him to flinch.

"Oh my god, Dipper say something!" She shrieked, slightly raising her hands in frustration.

"O-oh… err" As if having been released from a seemingly invisible rope that firmly held him, he finally release his grasp on the door knob and brought his hand up to his face, scratching the side lightly as he averted his gaze.

"Well?" Mabel said impatiently, putting her hands on either side of her hips.

"S-sorry, I just… didn't expect you to come here so unexpectedly." He said. "You should've at least messaged me the night before, or even an hour before you got here. I could've come pick you up."

 _No—'I missed you so much, sis'—or even a—'I'm so glad that you finally found time to visit'._ _That's it?_ Mabel groaned. She abruptly stood up and dashed towards him. She threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble backwards but manage to hold his ground, wrapping his arm on her back as he the doorway with the other for support. Mabel shortly noted how much she had to stretch her arms and stand on her toes in order to fully embrace him. How his baby wipes scent became a lot muskier. His chest became leaner and his still slender arms became firmer.

Tears began to stream from her eyes and she barely managed to utter a sloppy, "You jerk! We haven't seen each other for years and that's the first thing you say!" she held him tighter and added, "I missed you so much,"

Something inside him clicked and all those years of longing came rushing back to him. The aching inside his chest every single night that he instinctively looks beside him to whisper her goodnight, only to find the bed cold and empty. The disappointment whenever he goes through his email or phone hoping to receive even one message from her, but finding nothing. He'd try calling her but he would always recede even before the first ring, feeling guilty as he recalls each and every time he couldn't go back home.

' _I'm sorry but I don't think I'd be able to make it this Christmas, Mabel. Grunkle Ford's taking me on our very first mission. It's an uncharted territory, quite a few miles away from Gravity Falls. Give my regards to mom and dad.'_

' _I'm gonna be helping Grunkle Ford with his new machine. It's gonna take us three full weeks and I really have to put all of my focus into this. I'll just email you my ideas for the party later. I'll make it up to you_ _next year, I promise and if it'll make you feel better you can have my share of cake. Advanced Happy Birthday sis, love you.'_

' _Hello? Mabel? Yeah, I can't this year sis. Grunkle Ford's given me a quite a handful of work so I'm kinda busy. A school play? When? Oh next week? I-I'll try—hold on. Hey I gotta go, got a lot of stuff to do so, see you next week? I miss you. Tell that to mom and dad too.'_

' _Hope you're having an awesome time Lady Mabelton. Have you received my gift yet? I'm sure you've quite a party, sorry I couldn't make it. Happy 16_ _th_ _birthday sis, love you.'_

' _Hey Mabes, just checking up on you. How's mom and dad? Sorry but I won't be able to come home this month. I'll try next month though. Take care of yourself alright?'_

' _Its_ _fine, you can always visit any time._ _Me? I can't… sorry. Maybe next year.'_

' _Sorry I wasn't able to pick up your call. I was working down at the lab.'_

' _I had a rough day, the experiment didn't go so well. I'd have to redo everything. Let's talk tomorrow'_

' _Mabel are you still awake? I can't sleep.'_

' _Happy 18_ _th_ _Birthday, Mabel'_

Dipper wrapped his arms around her small frame properly and buried his face onto her shoulders, muffling his sobs as he continued to weep.

He had no words, no excuse. He had let his obsession with his career cause a rift in his relationship with his sister. He felt like a huge jerk as he realized how many times he had let her down even he promised that he'll make their situation work. He was in no place to be mad that she never texted him after that. He shouldn't have expected her to forgive him every time. He should've known that even Mabel had her limits too and even if she were to be upset with him he should be okay with that. But that weren't the case, she wasn't mad or anything of the sort. Instead there she was sobbing in his arms as she held him tight as if she was afraid to let go.

He wanted to pull away to ask her to at least tell him how much of a douchebag he is. For her to yell and hit him—anything! Because he doesn't deserve this kind of affection. The unspoken forgiveness for the broken promises that he never got to sincerely apologize for. But he himself did not want to let go.

"I missed you so much too," he mutters.

After a few seconds, Mabel finally let go of her grip and took a step back. "What are we doing acting so sappy" She says as she wiped her tears with the back her hand. She sniffed. "We should be celebrating!" She exclaims as she threw her hands in the air. She examines Dipper thoroughly causing him to look away in self-consciousness. She smirks. "We're looking pretty good bro-bro," she smacks his stomach lightly causing him to crouch lightly.

"It's no big deal, just a new haircut and some new clothes." He smiles sheepishly and unconsciously scratches the back of his neck. He gestured at her. "I see you cut yours too,"

"I wanted to try something new," She brings her hand up to twiddle with a few strands of her bob.

"It looks good on you," He smiles, but it quickly fades away as he noticed her new taste in clothing. _Plain pink top and some jeans?_ "What happened to the brightly colored sweaters?"

Mabel laughed awkwardly and fiddled with her fingertips. "I kinda outgrew them,"

"But you make your own sweaters right? Can't you just repair them or something?"

"N-no, what I meant was… I'm getting too old for that type of clothing…" She explains, hoping that he'll let it slide, saving her from the discomfort of telling him the true reason why she stopped wearing her beloved sweaters. "But I still wear them sometimes, just when I'm at home though."

"I see. How's mom and dad?"

Conversations came and went smoother than she'd expected. After an hour of reminiscing the times they've spent together in Gravity falls, Dipper decided to tour her around the newly upgrade shack explaining along the way about the use of specific machinery that were installed. They bumped into some of their friends and everyone had each of their own sentimental moment with Mabel. That day several tears and laughter were exchanged.

Lamppost started to light up consecutively as the sky was finally engulfed by darkness and was glittered with gleaming stars and one bright crescent moon. The twins decided to head home, greeted by their Grunkle Ford and Soos who, even though he was wearing his casual clothes, still had his maroon fez that was handed down to him by their Grunkle Stan, wearing with much pride and honor.

Dinner had been delightful. They never ran out of topics to discuss and each had their own telltales and jokes. Mabel could only listen in awe as Dipper proudly updated her with his very own journal that he was filling up, showing her some of the peculiar things he'd discovered on his own.

Mabel felt at ease as no one bothered to ask how her high school went, and how she managed to survive it without her brother. What was she supposed to say if they did ask? _It was great, high school made me realize that there are some people that are just downright ugly on the inside, and that sometimes it not even worth trying to convince them to change. Some people are just incapable of changing. That even though you try your best to be nice to them, they'd still find an excuse to hate you for some absurd reason. High school was another definition of hell, but I managed._

She shook her head lightly and smiled to herself. _As if I'd tell them that._

"What's funny?" Dipper asks, noticing her small yet noticeable smile.

Mabel shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just really happy for you. You have your own journal now. How exciting!"

"I know right?" Dipper grinned.

The twins took the initiative to clean up after dinner. The two adults bid then goodnight before ascending up to each of their respective room.

As mabel was thoroughly wiping the plates dry, A sinister smile crept on Dipper's face. He carefully drops the plate onto the sink and flicks his fingers across Mabel. She tried to evade it but was a second too late sending the droplets of water from his fingertips onto her face.

"Dipper!" She shrieks, pouting as she wiped off the droplets from her face. Dipper chuckles and resumed in cleaning the dishes. She puts on a sardonic smile before twist the cloth in her hands and snapping it onto Dipper's behind causing him to drop the plate he was holding. The siblings swinced as the plate made a loud clashing sound followed by the voice of their Grunkle coming from upstairs.

"Kids? Is everything alright down there?"

"Yes!" They yelled back in chorus.

Mabel looks at him apologetically as she mouths "sorry"

"You're lucky it didn't break"

After they've finished cleaning up, the two made there way upstairs, tickling each other along the way and ended up running their way to the attic. As soon as they've calmed down and their laughter faded, Dipper opened the closet to get a fresh set of t-shirt and boxers while Mabel rummaged through her suitcase to find a decent pair of pajama's.

They each took turns in using the bathroom and afterwards settled atop their beds. Mabel laid down attempting to find a comfortable position to help her sleep better. She ended up lying in her side, facing Dipper. She smiles as she sees him doing the same.

"Have you been washing my sheets everyday?" Mabel suddenly asks.

" _Every week"_ he corrected. "I'm not that much of a neat freak, I mean I do wear my daily clothes thrice a week or atleast until their dirty enough that really needed washing." The twins chuckled.

"Thanks dipping' dots. But why?" She asked. "Why not just remove my bed? You know, to make more room for your stuff?"

"W-well I was kinda hoping that someday you'd come visit again," Dipper mutters. "I'm really sorry, Mabel"

"Oh don't be like that bro-bro. Its not like its _your_ fault or anything, I'm the one who should be sorry. I have the whole summer for myself but I never even bothered to visit again."

Dipper averted his gaze as a question popped into his head, feeling quite unsure he hesitantly asks, "Why didn't you?"

Mabel was taken aback by his question stuttering at first but she managed to utter a coherent answer, "It's just that… I don't know If I could, or If I _should."_

"What do you mean?"

"Well first, I thought it'd be _so_ awkward if we meet again. Plus I know you're too busy with your 'apprenticeship' thing and I didn't want to be a bother."

The guilt arised once more and Dipper's eyebrows knotted together. "You'll never be a bother, Mabes. In fact you made me so happy by coming back here again."

Mabel's face brightens. "Really?"

"Really." He stated.

Mabel laid on her back and stared up at the dusty and cob web filled ceiling. She lets out a short laugh. "Man, all these years we've been acting like fools."

"That we are, sis."

Mabel rolled back to her side, propping herself up with on elbow. "So what's our agenda for tomorrow sir dippingsauce?"

"I'm thinking whole day of mystery solving"

"Mystery twins?"

Dipper grins. "Mystery twins."


	5. Another An

Hey guys! I just want to be honest here and say that I'm kinda losing interest in the story. But I still want to finish it for you guys cause I don't want to completely dump this story and leave you hanging. So anyway there would probably be one or two more chapters after this. I've already thought about what the ending would be, but I want to know if any of you guys already have an assumption as to what will happen with the twins. Also, as I've said, I am losing interest in the story and mostly when that happens I find it hard to picture the scenes in my mind and I sometimes stray away from the characters' personalities and feelings. I just want to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing so far. SO LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! Also favorite and follow :D


End file.
